Revenge!
by ShyAnon
Summary: Vergil should've known Dante wouldn't let it go... Sequel to Forced! COMPLETE!
1. Bitter Sweet

**I am SO sorry for not updating anything you guys. Our apartment was evacuated on the 17th due to excessive flooding (I live in Wisconsin if you've been watching the news) so I have been living in several different places since then. Never fear though, the water is now finally receding, and we're lucky it didn't get into our apartment. We just kind of have a river sized mote around it...lmao We found a backwoods trail into the place, so I'm finally back home!**

**So as thanks for sticking with me I decided I would write the continuation of my oneshot "Forced". You guys kept saying Dante should get his revenge, and what can I say. I agree! lol**

**If you are a newbie, please read my oneshot "Forced" to understand what is happening here. I'm hoping this one will be as liked as Forced was, and I may even continue it if enough people want to know where it goes from the end of here. After all, I love nothing more than writing Dante and Vergil bickering...lmao Basically I left it open purposely in case I get more ideas on where to take it!**

**So enjoy, and hopefully it will tide you over until I can get more work done on my other current stories. :)**

* * *

**Revenge!**

Dante stormed down into the village like a bat out of hell with a deep sneer on his face and broken shackles hanging from his wrists. He was going to find Vergil and KILL him for leaving him there! He involuntarily shivered as he could still feel the spider crawling on him during the two hour horror fest Vergil had left him to. Finally, under great force of will Dante had been able to pull himself from the wall and squash the spider that had seen and touched things saved for women exclusively.

Vergil was still in town, so he would have to be careful because Vergil would know he was coming. He tracked him to a familiar Inn so he now sat and contemplated his next move. He couldn't go charging in, guns a blazing because of all the humans that were in the place. For the most part Vergil would leave them alone unless provoked. He hurried quickly across the street and pressed himself against the wall just as Vergil appeared in one of the windows. No doubt he knew Dante was close, but Dante wasn't about to be caught. Not until he had some fun with the old prude, and he had an idea he knew just how to go about it.

Dante waited for 20 minutes just to be sure. By the feel on the air Vergil had not fled from the inn, which Dante knew he wouldn't. Vergil wasn't afraid of Dante, and "fleeing" even when faced with a potential enemy was not his style anyway. Of course it only made Dante's plan that much easier.

He went around the back to where the kitchen door was open to allow smoke and delicious smells waft into the air. It reminded him he hadn't eaten anything in days and that he would kill for even a crumb of what was cooking within. He had to remember his reason for being there though.

"Hey Maurice! You in there?" Dante asked in a semi loud tone. He heard footsteps from within and then a white billow of a man's gut turned the corner. Out of the deliciousness stepped a red haired man who had obviously been sampling too much of his own food.

"Dante?" He wheezed as he waddled over towards the open doorway.

"No, it's your mother... Who else?" He quipped. Dante had managed to make quite a few acquaintances over his years as a Devil Hunter. Maurice, while his portly roundness failed to show it now, was once one. Although in his old age and retirement he preferred to vanquish large helpings of food in a single swoop than demons. Dante had actually been staying at this very Inn run by Maurice and his wife when he caught wind of Vergil prior to their incarceration together.

"Where'd you go? Jenna thought you were stiffing us when you didn't come back to pay your bill." Maurice said staring at Dante suspiciously.

"She took the money in my duffle, didn't she?" he groaned.

"Every last cent. You'll get it back of course now that you've returned but you know how it is. So where did you go?"

"It's a long story I really am not up for sharing. Listen, you guys can keep that money if you help me out with something." Dante said motioning for Maurice to come outside of the door. "I need you to find me something."

"Oh, this can't be good." Maurice chuckled, his big belly bouncing in time with his laughter. Dante pulled from within his jacket a small picture and handed it to him. "Care to explain the shackles?"

"No." Dante said resolutely as he pushed the image into Maurice's hand and pulled his own back with a tinkle of chain. "You've seen Vergil yet?"

"Of course! He's kind of hard to miss when he's practically stabbing you to death with his eyes. Scared the new girl half to death. Poor thing didn't know whether to blush or flee in terror!"

"You'll have to introduce me then." Dante winked. "I want you to get this for me, tonight." Dante continued as he pointed to a specific part of the picture. "And it HAS to be exactly the same."

"This is..." Maurice groaned as he stared pointedly at the picture. "You'll get us all killed!"

"I swear I will take the full brunt of this. I am determined to get back at him if it's the last thing I do..." Dante growled through a grin. Maurice sighed.

"I'm guessing this probably will be the last you ever do," he responded in a defeated tone.

--

He had been feeling really good. One of the first times in years he could remember feeling so high in terms of his mood. The look on Dante's face had been perfect as he left his younger half chained in the dank and dirty room. But alas... nothing golden can stay...

He sensed his brother almost immediately. The sense of him becoming clearer and clearer all the time. Dante would undoubtedly come after him for what he'd done, but if the idea of that scared Vergil then he wouldn't have done it in the first place or bothered to stay so near where he had left Dante. He practically DARED Dante to try and provoke a fight within the human town they both were in now. He'd even stayed at the same Inn his brother had been staying. He was interested to see what childish revenge Dante would try and pull on him. Nothing could top what Vergil had done, because Vergil didn't play the same games Dante did.

He was polishing Yamato when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He growled at being interrupted.

"Uhhh, dinner sir." A woman's voice came from just outside the door. He considered just not answering, but it had been several days since he'd eaten. Always too interested in other things to consider his human needs to the point he would push his body to its limits. This had caused horrible effects on his strength and abilities. He had to force himself to eat most times just to make sure he had the strength. If he did not eat something chances were Dante could take advantage of this and knowing his luck probably would.

"Enter!" Vergil yelled without batting an eye. He heard the door open, the shuffle of feet, clothing, and a tinkle of glass against glass. He did not look up however. "Set it anywhere."

More shuffling as she looked for room and then he could feel her eyes on him. He groaned and turned to look at the pretty maid standing unsure by the door.

"What's the problem?" He barked, causing the girl to start.

"T-there's no place to set it down, Sir," she said in a small voice. Vergil turned and noticed that indeed he had filled every table top with papers, books and weaponry.

"On the bed then if you must," he said as he waved dismissively at her. She paused for a moment and moved towards the bed. He watched her closely. She was probably 17 or 18, short and frail looking. Like the type of girl who was afraid of her own shadow. She had soft features though that he found he enjoyed looking at.

He wasn't the type to pay much attention to women in general, as they only served as a distraction. He did not understand the creatures at all, and preferred to avoid interaction at all costs. The idea of all those female eyes that followed him as he walked down the street made him shiver, because to look back at them he would see in there eyes what they were imagining. The very idea of them thinking he would... It was absurd! Yet, he continued to stare at the young girl as felt his face warm and his hands clasp together.

He could not deny food or water to survive, but his lust was one thing he had 100 control over. It was hard, but he always managed to come out on top. Normally avoiding other people completely to keep his more carnal needs in check.

The girl bent forward to place the tray down and Vergil watched a long strand of dirty blonde hair fall off her shoulder and obscure the side of her face. His eyes darkened and he clenched his teeth to match his hands. He was no good with women, a nerve Dante had touched upon while they were locked away. For all the charm Dante appeared to have Vergil himself had absolutely zero and was more prone to walk away to save face than to attempt anything. _Damn Dante..._

He realized he was staring and it only seemed to put her more on edge. She almost spilled her trays contents across his clean linens. Her reflexes though were quick and she finally managed to set the tray down. She turned and caught his eye for a split second before looking to the floor and moving for the door.

"Wait." he said not believing he had said anything. The girl froze and turned back to him.

"Yes?" She asked nervously. Vergil was internally berating himself. _YOU are in control! Stop acting like an imbecile!_

"Nothing, you may go."

It was all he could think to say, and so the girl bowed herself out of the room quietly and Vergil tried with difficulty to remember why he had been so happy in the first place. _Damn Dante!_

Vergil woke the next morning after a restless night of sleeping for a few minutes, waking to work, only to fall asleep at his desk. He couldn't remember feeling as groggy as he did this morning. He planned to head out though semi-disappointed that Dante had not bothered to come after him. He could've used a good fight. Or in the case of fighting with Dante, a person to beat up on.

He dressed himself and left the room, determined to run a few errands before packing up and leaving this place for good. He had to smirk at finding that Dante was still in town as he could sense him nearby. Perhaps Dante had more in store for him after all.

He crossed the entrance area when suddenly he heard his name.

"Vergil?"

He turned to see the young lady from the other night standing just behind him. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. When exactly did he tell her his name? She stepped forward with a coy smile and blushing red cheeks as she gazed up at him.

"I, um, just wanted to say that last night was wonderful...," she whispered between them, almost unable to meet his eyes without faltering. He was going to question what she had been drinking when she swooped up and kissed him on his bare cheek. She took off towards the door, stopping once to turn and smile at him brightly.

Vergil stood bewildered and flushed red. A...human...girl... KISSED HIM! He was contaminated! He quickly scrubbed at his cheek until it hurt to help ease the growling from within. He paused to think about weaponry, willing the feelings of warmth spreading through him to suppress. Thank god he was leaving this awful place!

He stepped out into the bright sun of day and noticed, yet again, eyes upon him. He ignored it of course as he always did. He wandered down the street and into the market place to get some supplies before he left. He headed for a fruit stand, finding that food at least to his liking.

"Have a sweet tooth, do you?" A fiery red head asked from behind the booth. Vergil ignored her to the best of his ability and continued browsing. "Once you've tried _my _fruits, you'll never go elsewhere again darling." Vergil almost choked partway through a swallow at the overwhelming honey mixed in with the woman's voice. Vergil stared at her offended, and she only picked up two large honeydew melons. "Largest and _firmest _melons in miles." She added putting them just up to her breasts.

Vergil squirmed uncomfortably and swallowed again. What the HELL was wrong with this woman! Then out of nowhere he felt someone pinch his butt. Vergil turned around aghast, but the crowd was so thick it could've been ANYONE! He felt arms come up to encircle his back from behind.

"Same time tonight lover?" The red headed fruit peddler whispered in his ear. Vergil practically jumped out of his skin as he felt the woman pressing her breasts into his back!

"Get off of me!" He growled as he whirled around to push the woman away. She gave him a harsh look.

"That wasn't what you said last night Vergil!" The lady yelled at him looking affronted.

"Vergil?!" A mass cry sounded his name from almost every corner of the market. All the shouts coming from women.

Vergil pushed his way through the crowd and took off down the street. He heard his name everywhere as he tried so hard to avoid contact. His blood was racing, his heart throbbing... as well as other less used organs.

What he needed to do was get away. Obviously the entire female populace had gone stark raving mad!

As he rounded a corner however the lapels of his coat were yanked forward and suddenly he was being pushed into a wooden shed. He fell into a pile of hay and was about to reach for Yamato when someone straddled his lap and began to kiss him hard. His eyes widened as he felt hands fumbling with his belt buckle and a warm tongue force its way into his mouth.

"I've missed you," a seductive voice sighed against his lips and he tasted something sweet. He groaned in protest as he tried to restrain the hands fumbling their way to his suddenly attentive lower half. "I couldn't wait any longer Vergil."

Hands pressed him back as the full weight of the woman on him pressed down. Vergil again tried to protest, but his cries died as she kissed him again. For a woman her strength was downright inhuman. He finally managed to turn her over and pin her beneath him, but she wouldn't stop trying to get him undressed.

"Stop it!" He growled when she grabbed onto his buttocks with both hands and squeezed.

"Let me see your sword," she grinned as she gazed naughtily at him. "I'll be your sheath, remember?" She chuckled. Vergil stared at her, wondering what Yamato had to do with any of this when she suddenly thrust her hand down his pants and took hold of the sword on her mind.

Vergil jumped out of his skin as his face suddenly felt like it was on fire. He quickly pushed her back and stood to flee out the door. It must've looked odd to see a grown man running down the street, trying desperately to button up his pants as he went. Especially when the group of ladies who had been chasing him before caught sight of him again and took chase.

"What is wrong with all of you?!" Vergil growled huffily at the crowd as he entered a random house and locked the door behind him. He was sweaty, overly warm, and feeling aroused despite it all. Something definitely was wrong here.

"In some trouble?"

Vergil turned and almost fell to the ground at seeing the elderly woman staring at him questionably.

"I assure you, I am not here to harm you. If you would give me shelter long enough to escape this crowd I would gladly repay your kindness," he said in the most gentlemanly voice he could muster. He was beyond caring at this point, and what he needed now was a few moments to regain his thoughts.

"Of course, please have a seat." The old woman smiled kindly and offered him a wing backed chair. Vergil fell into it gratefully with a long sigh as he tried to catch his breath. He placed his hands in his lap as he realized his "sword" had not conceded to the fact it was not getting used this day and he felt himself swallow hard as he tried to think of weaponry again. Problem was thinking of swords made the hay tumbler's words come back to him and it only made it worse! He wiped his face with his hand and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" The old woman asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, thank you. I just am tense is all, it shall pass," he responded.

"Well, allow me to help Vergil."

He felt both her hands on his shoulders begin to rub. Vergil suddenly tensed and stood to face her, the chair in between them

"How do you know my name?!" He growled. "I never told it to you!"

"Don't play coy with me boy. You may have slipped through my fingers last night, but not today."

In one fell swoop she dropped her dress to the ground and Vergil got an eyeful of something he never thought he would have to see.

"Ooops," she chuckled with a mischevious glint in her eyes. "Come to Grandma..."

It certainly did the trick in squashing his erection as he covered his face and turned to leave. As he stepped outside though he ran right into the group of ladies who had been waiting for him outside. They closed a circle around him.

"Back off!" Vergil snarled as he swept Yamato in a circular motion around him. The women shrieked and jumped backwards, leaving him confined to a much bigger circle. He was breathing like a raging bull and considering his next move. It was then, amongst the overwhelming scent of pheromones that Vergil felt someone else.

He turned towards the roof of the building to his left, and there outlined in light by the sun was a figure sitting. Legs clad in red hung over the side, kicking to and fro like that of a playful child. Slightly hunched at the back to gaze down at him under a mop of messy white hair. Dante grinned at him before he began to clap, whistle and cat call from the roof.

"I should have KNOWN!" Vergil seethed. Dante stepped off the roof as if he were merely stepping down a step and landed without issue on the ground just on the outside of Vergil's circle of doom.

"Oh c'mon Verge! It's obviously your animal magnetism!" Dante laughed deviously. "Ladies! Did I mention he's single?"

An outcry came from the surrounding crowd of women who were damn well sure they had already staked their claim on him. Vergil vanished and reappeared to push his brother up against the nearest housing, causing a window to break at the sheer force. Dante only continued to grin.

"Revenge is a bitch… Well, several apparently." Dante deadpanned.

"Make them stop!" Vergil commanded through clenched teeth. When Dante only continued to smirk at him with no response he pulled his brother forward and faced him to the crowd. He grabbed his hair and pulled it back. "It was HIM!" He yelled out to the confused ladies.

"Hey, knock it off!" Dante growled, finally struggling. Understanding was dawning on their faces as they looked from the cold eyes of Vergil to the ones of the man he was holding. _Twins… _

"He played you ALL in some childish attempt at revenge. He USED you!"

"Vergil, shut up! You're only making it worse!" Dante growled in a low warning voice at his brother. The faces before them were becoming angry, and the sudden chatter began to sound like a group of angry hornets droning.

"If it will get them off of me and onto you then I'm all for it." Vergil said smugly, finally feeling some sense of control coming back to him.

"Wow, you really are an idiot Vergil. You really know nothing about women do you?" Dante replied exasperated. Vergil didn't reply, only tried to think of what Dante meant. It didn't take long though for him to understand.

"It was BOTH of them!"

A loud voice rang out above the chatter and everything went quiet at this. Vergil looked up stupefied at this line of thinking. They couldn't possibly believe that?!

"You just couldn't keep your big mouth shut, could you Verge?" Dante groaned as the circle began moving to close them in.

"You're on your own Dante." Vergil said smugly. He would just teleport out of the crowd and leave Dante to the mercy of the female populace. Dante however had other plans. He turned on a dime and clamped enchanted, cold steel around Vergil's wrist. The two brothers were now cuffed together. "Dante, you idiot!" Vergil growled. Dante reached up and snagged the bobby pin from Vergil's collar.

"You're not going anywhere without me Verge." Dante grinned. "I knew these things would come in handy again."

Vergil growled and teleported anyway, causing Dante to experience first hand just how unnatural it felt for someone who had never really worked on that ability. It was uncomfortable and made him feel nauseous. They appeared on the roof above the crowd to angry hisses from the people below.

Without warning Vergil pulled Yamato on Dante, sending it soaring at him. Dante tried to move out of the way, but he was CUFFED to his attacker. He hadn't thought of that at the time. This would take some maneuvering on his part. He bent backwards, missing the blade and kicking his legs to hit Vergil in the chest. Problem was by bending back he pulled Vergil's upper half with him and kicked his lower out from under him. They landed on the roof one on top of the other. Dante pushed at Vergil, Vergil pushed at Dante. It was so awkward having to fight with so small of space, barely able to get a leg up to kick or pull back far enough to make a good punch.

Even when Vergil regained Yamato the most he could do was swing it sideways, which Dante blocked easily. The crowd below just watched as the two attempted acrobatics that usually ended up making the one or both of them fall over. They went from two beautifully choreographed fighters, to two men who could give the three stooges a run for their money.

"This is pointless," Vergil growled as he untangled himself from his brother after falling again. Dante had learned that if Vergil attacked him he could just feign falling and knock Vergil out of his defensive stance. It was amusing him to no end, and only making Vergil angrier. Vergil smacked him on the back of the head for good measure, because he couldn't seem to get at him any other way.

They sat on the roof looking down at the ladies who looked like they were out for blood now, not knowing which the real culprit was.

"I can't believe you'd go this far for revenge. You are so pathetic."

"You're the one who started it!" Dante said calmly as he waved to one of the girls in the crowd.

"I can't believe you slept with all these woman! You are such a whore." Vergil hissed.

"I am NOT a whore!" Dante said defensively as he glared at his twin. "And I didn't sleep with all of them. A little sweet talk and promises can go a long way. Besides, it wasn't _me. _It was _you._" He grinned. Vergil pulled with all his strength and Dante came flying forward, dangling over the crowd of women.

"HEY you asshole!" Dante yelped caught unguarded. Women from below began clamoring to grab his legs, but Vergil kept Dante up just enough so as not to get pulled down with him. He let him dangle like a worm on a hook, and watched with a smirk as Dante struggled to keep his boots on his feet. "Very funny, now pull me up!" He snarled when he caught Vergil's grin.

"I rather prefer you this way. It'll teach you that even if you manage to gain an ounce of power over me, the tables will always become reversed again. In the end I always come out the victor."

"Well then, _Victor_, how about we revise that statement?"

Dante swung forward, his feet making contact with the wall, and he used the leverage to pull down on Vergil. Vergil flew forward, but rather than falling down, the chain connecting them hung over a wooden beam poking out from the roof. Vergil was slammed into Dante.

"You are such an idiot!" Vergil growled as he kicked at Dante.

"Am I now?" He grinned as he twisted his wrist to grab onto the chain his cuff was connected to. He pulled himself up using Vergil's weight from the other side until he was sitting on the beam itself.

"Ladies! How much you give me for his boots?" Dante yelled out to the ever growing crowd, which now consisted of gawkers and curious onlookers as well. Dante fed the chain downward and Vergil looked at him angrily as he did it.

"I'm going to kill you!" He snarled as he tried to pull up on the chain. Dante only shook it, making him lose his grip.

"Screw the shoes, who wants his pants?"

"DANTE!" Vergil roared before finally teleporting himself out of the mess. Dante realized he was still in the same place, but Vergil had disappeared. He looked around just to see a flash of silver come from overhead and embed itself in the beam Dante had been straddling. He gulped as he looked up to see Vergil leaning over him.

"Hey, if you're so attached to your pants that's cool. I can dig that," he said calmly before putting his palm down on the beam and kicking his legs back towards Vergil. Vergil did a partial jump as Dante summer saulted forwards, but neither of them had anticipated what happened next. Dante was falling towards the crowd. Vergil was in mid jumping split to avoid Dante's attempt to swipe him off his feet, mostly out of habit and completely forgetting that he couldn't move far from Dante. In a split second combination Vergil hit the beam...right between his legs.

"Sweet mother of..." Vergil groaned as the beam caused his livelihood so much excruciating pain he felt himself go numb and almost bit his tongue clear off. If he wasn't abstinent before, he was sure he would be from this moment forth.

Dante wanted to laugh, _god did he want to laugh_, but no man living could witness the sheer force of that and think anything but painful thoughts. It was enough to make any man cry. Or Devil for that matter...

Vergil hunched forward to press his forehead against the beam as he made harsh gasping noises. Dante dangled below, unable to really do anything but watch. The crowd was hushed as they looked on.

"You Ok Verge?" Dante finally asked.

Vergil responded by putting a hand out and putting up his pointer finger as if to say _One second please._

Finally after a long while he began to sit up, and Dante could see his face was gaunt, eyes bloodshot as he looked dazedly into the crowd. Finally his eyes met Dante's and locked fiercely on them.

"N-now Vergil. Don't do anything you might regret." Dante reasoned with his twin as he noticed the anger boiling in his eyes.

"Regret?" He hissed, his voice a little too high to be anything but his nuts having been cracked into several pieces. "I regret nothing!"

With these words Vergil lowered Dante into the awaiting crowd, leaning as far as he could manage and Dante yelled and pleaded for him to stop, but Vergil was beyond mercy now. What he wanted now, was sweet, perfect... revenge.

* * *

**Shall I continue? Muhahahahha!**


	2. Dante Vs Vergil

**Hello all! I've been a busy bee trying to keep up with my writing, and this week has been the busiest of all. I am attempting to have three more updates for three of my main stories up by the end of the weekend. This rests greatly on whether or not I have to babysit my neice, so keep your eyes peeled and see if I can manage it! Dear God PLEASE let me manage it!**

**This is the second and final chapter of this story. It's 12 pages long, so hopefully you guys will be content with the ending...lmao I know I was giggling like mad. Then again I have proved myself thus far to be mentally unstable, haven't I?**

**Also, thanks to heads up from an anon reader named Tempest I realized my stories weren't enabled to receive anonymous reviews! That probably explains why I haven't gotten flamed...lmao! All this time I thought it was because I had enjoyable stories, and yet it is a technicality within my account. I should've known better!**

**Note: The song used in here is "Blue" by Eifel 65. I can't think of many people who aren't familiar with this oddly addictive/annoying after so many years song...lmao Chosen because Vergil wears all blue...Bahahahahaha! If you're NOT familiar then look it up online, it's not hard to find. :)**

**Well, enjoy guys. Hopefully you'll like this, and if not you know you're welcome to stone me...**

* * *

**Revenge**

**Chapter 2**

He would pay dearly for what he had done; there was no doubt in Vergil's mind as he lowered his younger half down to the awaiting arms of several angry and demonic looking women.

Before he could get the struggling figure close enough to reach however, Vergil's free hand reflexively shot up just in time to catch a bottle that had been thrown intentionally at him. His eyes looked to the bottle, and then he noticed they were no longer alone on the roof. A couple men had climbed up a ladder, only partly visible by the wood sticking up over the line of the roof, and they were about as mad looking as the women below.

"Thought you could sneak off with my fiancé, did you?!" The man at the front roared as he ground one fist into his palm. Another something went flying towards Vergil's head, this time a large ax of some kind that embedded itself inches in front of him. He was beginning to realize the seriousness of the situation as he bent backwards while sitting splay legged on the beam to miss it. This caused Dante to suddenly be yanked upwards to cries of protest from below.

"What are you doing up there?" Dante called up with a grunt of pain. "Careful! That hurt!"

"There are more pressing issues here." Vergil growled as he rolled himself completely onto his back to whirl his legs out to get himself back on the roof. This caused Dante to twirl in air, smacking his face against the side of the roof, and as Vergil stood, to hit his head against the outcrop of it.

"Damnit! I'll take the women, just knock it off!" Dante yelled.

Vergil realized he couldn't stand with Dante still hung over the side. Problem was the chain connecting them had ground itself into a tight niche in the outcrop which left him kneeling before half a dozen angry and armed men.

"Nowhere to run pretty boy," One of the uglier ones sneered.

"Pretty boy?!" Vergil snapped insulted.

"You are kind of pretty." Dante said with a snicker from below. Vergil couldn't see him, but it didn't stop him from yanking up anyway so Dante would strike his head again. "STOP that!"

They rushed forward and Vergil couldn't move. Instead he performed a tight range maneuver that even he would later be impressed with. With the small ax in one hand and a dangling Dante hung from the other he managed to use his feet to keep his attackers at bay. Balancing on the curve of his neck for leverage he kicked the shovel from one of them, which incidentally flew up, and smacked another on the way down. He twisted a bit to swipe the foot out from another who grabbed onto the nearest guy to get his balance and caused both to fall off the roof.

"Score! Go Verge!" Dante cheered from below.

"Shut up and help you idiot!" Vergil sneered as one tried to straddle him to hold him down. He bucked him up and planted his boot in the same area he was still feeling pain.

"What do you want me to do? I can't shoot laser beams from my eyes… Or can we? I've never tried so I dunno…" Dante said thoughtfully. "I can wave if that will help." His hand was seen waving up over the roof at him. Vergil smacked the ax into his open hand.

"Cut the board you ignoramus!"

"Why? Can't you just teleport us out?" Dante teased.

"Do you want me to take the house with us?!" He growled as one of the fallen men crawled forward and began trying to strangle him.

"Dude, you so have to explain the physics of this to me later," Dante quipped as he started hacking away at the board binding them. Vergil got a knee up and the man reeled back in pain. The below crowd, well at least the outside onlookers, were shouting their approval at seeing such an interesting fight. Vergil growled out loud to show his own displeasure and frustration at being seen as an attraction to be enjoyed.

"I think they like us Verge!" Dante chimed as he smirked down at the crowd from above, winking at a little boy who was cheering for him.

"Are you done yet?!" Vergil huffed as he used one long, outstretched leg to hold his attacker at bay. Vergil's leg, being long and the attacker's arms being below average made it comical to watch. The crowd below laughed.

Finally Dante hacked at the last bit of wood and felt himself shift down as the chain slid out of its niche and again he was swinging back and forth.

"All clear!" He yelled as he kicked at outstretched arms determined to take advantage of his sudden drop in height. Vergil pushed the remaining man off with a mighty kick of his foot and both vanished.

"Awwww!" the outside gawkers sighed disappointedly. The ladies were looking about wildly, while some of them were calling to the men who had fought so bravely for their honor. Regardless Dante and Vergil stood perfectly still just at the end of the street, both tucked on the side of the building behind a large hay wagon.

"I hate you." Vergil said through heaving breaths.

"Love ya too bro." Dante grinned as he patted Vergil's cuffed hand with his own before leaning his head back to catch his own breath. He knew Vergil couldn't do anything now, not unless he wanted the crowd to descend upon them again. Silence fell as the two stood against the wall exhausted, both waiting to see if the crowd would disperse. Eventually it did, some passing by them without seeing thankfully.

"So explain the whole teleporting thing to me." Dante started, but when Vergil turned to berate him he quickly turned to look away. "What's wrong with you?"

"I think you should be directing that question to yourself." Vergil responded in what could've been considered a hushed chuckle, except he was masking his face so well Dante couldn't tell. He looked towards himself and realized both boots were gone and so were his pants. Luckily his favorite pair of tool belt boxers clung loyally on.

"Those little minxes…" Dante chuckled as he took a deep breath. "It's a family curse eh Verge?"

"You are the family curse." Vergil sneered in reply as he pulled a crusted and smelly blanket that was folded over the side of the hay cart next to his head. He tossed it to Dante who only glared at it.

"I'd rather run around in these, thanks."

"Suit yourself. Now hand over the bobby pin so I can kill you." Vergil deadpanned as he dropped the blanket and held his hand out. Dante stared at him for a moment before his face suddenly looked guilty. "What is it?"

"I put the pin in my pants… "

"You WHAT?!" Vergil leapt forward and closed his hands around Dante's neck, wringing him back and forth like a rag doll.

"Verge-wait-I-can-fix-it." Dante said in increments as his head was knocked this way and that.

"I'll fix you!" He growled before letting go angrily. If he killed Dante then he would have to lug his dead weight around until he found a way out of these things. He also was in a town full of people who knew him by face AND name. Ohhh, Dante was so dead once he escaped these cuffs!

"C'mon." Dante grunted as he tugged on the chain. "Let's at least get out of the streets so we can figure this out."

"Bloody brilliant. NOW he wants to use common logic," he spat back in retaliation. "By all means, lead the way. After all, you are the one with all the plans aren't you?"

Dante rolled his eyes and yanked him to the corner of the building. The streets were still crowded and they would no doubt be sighted, sticking out like two sore thumbs trying to hitch hike. He pushed Vergil back towards the hay which sat next to a partially open window. He leaned his ear to lay flat against it and listened. His sharp hearing could pick up on just about anything, and to his luck this building was empty.

"What are you thinking?" Vergil asked with a doubtful look.

"If we can get back to Maurice maybe he'll know someone who can break this, or hell. Have a bobby pin handy. But the question is how do we get there unseen?" Dante asked. Vergil just stared at him, not thinking him worthy of an answer. "A change of clothes wouldn't hurt," he continued.

He pulled the window open and hoisted himself up, causing Vergil's arm to rise with him. Vergil smacked his foot for not giving him proper notice.

"Next time I'll get it to you in writing. Now move your ass before someone notices." Dante growled as he nudged up on his own cuff. They had to calculate the movement to get one up while the other was still on the sill, but surprisingly enough it was becoming easier to anticipate where each others limbs would go being cuffed. Once Vergil had gone in though they forgot about it momentarily as Vergil pulled to go upstairs and Dante headed to look out the front window. Both stumbled backwards and glared at the other.

"Ok now, Verge, you're going to have to work with me here if we're gonna make it through this." Dante said in the calmest voice he could muster. As funny as this had all been before he didn't like being confined this way. He had to mentally remind himself that yes it WAS his fault they were this way, but also that none of this would've happened if Vergil had just released him from the dungeon in the first place. So in other words, this was ALL Vergil's fault.

Vergil just glared at the floor, undoubtedly hating the sheer idea of having to cooperate with anyone, especially Dante. At the same time they both went to cross their arms defiantly and it only caused them to have to move closer.

"Fine, fine!" Vergil bellowed before sticking a finger in Dante's face. "But the minute this is over you and I will fight this out like grown men. No more tricks or taunts. Sword to sw... you get the idea!" He growled as he remembered the hay tumblers words and turned to hide the crimson in his face. Dante cocked an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"Yeah, I can agree to that. You need to be brought down a few notches," he said before beginning to walk towards his original goal. He stopped part way and gave Vergil a -_are you coming?- _look.

The two moved to check the streets outside via a small window, and then Dante headed upstairs with Vergil in tow. They found two cloaks that simply draped over the shoulders and buttoned at the throat so they could get into them without issue. Once in them they pulled the hoods up and returned downstairs. Dante was relieved to find one good that came from connecting his arm to Vergil. The only clothing they had found were women's dresses and Vergil had looked a little too happy at the idea of Dante putting one on. That idea had been snuffed out quickly when Dante pointed out the fact that nothing could really be put on as long as they were cuffed together. It was a true Godsend.

They met little trouble once they began heading back to Maurice's, although Vergil heard his name whispered more times than once. It caused him to tense every time he heard it, as if they somehow knew he was nearby.

Eventually they made it down the back alley where Dante had originally greeted Maurice. The lovely girl from earlier in the morning was cutting up something.

"Damn it." Vergil groaned.

"Calm down, she works for Maurice so she won't say anything. Besides..." Dante continued with a grin at him. "She in smitten with you and may not be aware of what occurred on the other side of town yet."

"What are you getting at?" Vergil growled.

"You could sweet talk your way past..."

"No." Vergil said quickly.

"Do you want to remain like this forever?" Dante asked annoyed.

"Of course not! But you're the one who put us here, so you should be the one to get us out. Why don't you do it? Aren't you the one who seduced her to begin with?"

"...," Dante turned an odd shade of red as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked everywhere but at Vergil. "I just can't, all right?"

"No, it's NOT all right! Go in there and get us safely to a room." Vergil responded by trying to push Dante along. Dante smacked his hand away.

"I CAN'T," he groaned as he leaned against the wall stubbornly.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you suddenly so at ill ease about a girl? A girl you... well." Vergil paused, not wanting to think of what Dante might've done to her. Dante kept his mouth shut and Vergil's eyes narrowed. "Tell me now or I will simply cut your hand off and remove myself from this situation."

Dante turned to look at him wide eyed, and suddenly tried to run away. Vergil held the chain and slammed him back against the brick wall, pulling out Yamato and placing it to his wrist just below the cuff.

"Talk," he growled as he pressed it against his skin.

"Knock it off!" Dante said his breath quickening. Vergil drew a bit of blood. "OK, OK! Ease up and I'll tell you... sick bastard."

Vergil eased the blade, but did not fully pull it away in case Dante were trying to trick him.

"I can't do it because...," he paused and sighed so heavily it caused his hair to fly up. "Once I've slept with someone I just can't see them again."

Vergil just stared at him as if waiting for more of an explanation. Dante groaned in frustration.

"I freak out, OK? I go all red, start giggling like mad and have the urge to run," he growled covering his face. "I've always left before they wake up and do my best to make sure I never cross their paths again."

"You're messing with me aren't you?" Vergil said blandly. "This is no time for jokes Dante!"

"I'm NOT kidding you. Look!" Dante thrust his arm out, pulling back his sleeve and Vergil noticed odd little red dots crawling their way up it.

"What the hell?" Vergil took the arm and examined it closely.

"I think of it as an allergy or something. I dunno. I just know the idea of that girl seeing me again does this. It always has," he grumbled unable to meet his brother's eyes. Indeed the small rash looked like an allergic reaction to something. But women?! Dante was a self proclaimed Casanova who talked very easily with women. To think that once the deed was done he was just as prone to phobia as everyone else. Especially when that phobia was to something that brought him such pleasure.

"You can laugh at me all you want once we get upstairs. Just please help me out for once!" Dante said in a tone that could've been annoyed or could've been begging. Vergil continued to study his brother's face before growling. He pulled the hood back up onto Dante's head, which had fallen during their skirmish.

"Keep quiet, head low and be prepared to run if things should go badly." Vergil warned as he lowered his own hood. He took a deep breath before leaning into the doorway with Dante tucked safely out of sight behind him. "What is her name?"

"Emma, but I kept calling her Emi." Dante answered.

He stood watching the young girl, who didn't immediately notice his figure looming in the doorway. Vergil was trying to think of how best to approach this, because this was extremely new territory to him. Yet when Vergil set his mind to do something he was determined to do it to absolute perfection.

"Emi," he whispered low, but loud enough to carry to where the young girl was standing. Grayish eyes looked up at him and a bright smile reflexively followed. She made a bee-line for the door and stood just far enough away, and yet too close for Vergil's liking.

"I knew you'd come back," she said sheepishly as she blushed. Her eyes were bright as she stared so intensely at him.

"I had to, I needed to see you again," he whispered in turn reaching a hand out to stroke blonde tendrils that fell near her cheek. She shivered slightly and Vergil kept his composure. He was in charge, and this was what needed to be done to get by. "I need your help Emi."

"Anything," she said softly as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him.

Dante moved quickly behind Vergil as her hand almost collided with his arm, and he had to throw a hand over his mouth to stop the giggling fit he could feel coming on, sweat forming on his face.

"What was tha...," she began to ask.

Vergil leaned down and kissed the girl full on the lips, stopping that question from taking root in her mind. He would have to disinfect himself later, and of course Dante would die a slow and painful death for this. Yet he warmed from head to toe at the sensation of being so connected to another person. It was like lightning hitting a metal rod. The girl slumped forward into him, and he had to take care not to fall back with her. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

She breathed deeply when she, yes, SHE, not he, pulled away. She looked up at him so sweetly, longingly that he could feel his own face reddening. Yet he kept his calm composure through out, not giving the girl an inch.

"I need you to go find Maurice and ask him to come to my room. I also must ask that I not be disturbed tonight. It is very important. Can you do that for me?" He asked as he instinctively touched the girl's cheek and lips. She nodded her head in a sort of daze.

"When will I see you again?" She asked hopefully. Vergil leaned down as if to kiss the girl, but instead leaned further to set his mouth by her ear.

"I will come for you," he whispered deeply against her ear, before kissing the earlobe lightly. He could practically feel the girl's knees give way as she let a small gasp leave her lips. He pulled back, gave her a long and intense stare before standing to his full height. Emma seemed to snap out of her reverie and nodded her head a little too enthusiastically. She turned and quickly left the kitchen.

"All right then, come on Dante." Vergil said normally as he turned to Dante. Except Dante was leaning against the wall next to the door. Vergil noticed his nose was bleeding. "Don't tell me nose bleeds are part of your allergic reaction?"

"Huh... what? OH!" Dante quickly began wiping at his nose. "Uh, no. That was just so friggin hot." Dante said staring at Vergil in a whole new light.

"Idiot." Vergil growled as he smacked Dante on the side of the head, his face slightly red at remembering someone was there to witness the shameful event. He would never live this cursed day down as long as he lived.

He pulled Dante along and finally made his way to his room. He bolted the door behind him and threw himself down onto a chair with a deep sigh. Dante remained standing at his side, looking around the room curiously.

"Dude, what is all this stuff?" Dante asked Vergil.

"My stuff, so leave it alone," he replied wearily pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well then, where the hell am I supposed to sit?" Dante asked when he realized Vergil was in the only chair in the room.

"On the floor I suppose." Vergil replied closing his eyes.

Dante glared at him and sat on the floor just next to his chair. Silence fell between them as they waited for Maurice who would hopefully end this farce once and for all. Yet time ticked by and no one came to the door and both brothers appeared to be getting antsy. Only the odd tinkle of the chains could be heard as one or the other adjusted.

"By the way Vergil." Dante suddenly said. "About Emi."

"I really don't want to know what occurred between you two," he said annoyed. He had been sitting with his eyes closed for almost 20 minutes now with his brow furrowed. Dante went quiet at this and went back to staring around the room.

"Did you ever even date?" Dante pressed on.

"What?" Vergil growled as his eyes fell onto his twin.

"You seem so at odds with this situation, and yet you handled her very well. Just made me curious if it's from experience," he grinned back up at him. Vergil scoffed and turned his nose up arrogantly. "Ahhhh, so you're still a virgin."

"Excuse me?!" Vergil hissed, turning back to glare at Dante.

"It's cool. I always figured as much. No wonder you're so envious of me!"

"Envious eh? I'm not the one who breaks out in a rash just by seeing a woman."

"Nope, you just turn tail and run away." Dante chuckled. Vergil raised a finger and opened his mouth to retort, but there came a sudden knock at the door. "Thank God!" Dante roared as he stood. Vergil however did not budge and it made Dante stumbled backwards. "C'mon!"

"How stupid are you? I should be the one answering the door in case it's not Maurice." Vergil sighed. He stood and straightened his vest before walking to the door and calling through. "Who is it?"

"It's Emi."

"Sweet mother of..." Vergil growled softly as he turned to look at Dante. He motioned for him to stay back from the door and keep his mouth shut. Dante actually stuck his tongue out at him. Vergil ground his teeth. "Emi, where is Maurice?"

"He had to leave, some emergency a few hours ago. He won't be back till the morning. May I come in?" She called back through. Dante started making kissey noises next to him, so Vergil reached a hand out and bounced him against the wall.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Listen, I told you I couldn't be disturbed tonight." Vergil said. He listened as silence came from the other side of the door. "Emi?"

"C-could I have a...," she began, but paused mid sentence. "...a kiss?"

Vergil's face flooded a deep hue of red at the girls request and he heard Dante snickering just next to him.

"If you don't shut up Dante I'm pulling you out there with me!" He hissed in a warning tone so only Dante could hear. Dante's laughing quit almost automatically. Vergil turned to the door. "I'll tell you what. If you can make sure no one but Maurice enters this room prior to dawn, once I have settled my business with him I will come find you in the morning." Vergil lied in a tone that spoke of nothing but honest intentions. He could practically hear the fluster in the girl's voice.

"Ok."

Vergil let out a relieved sigh as he heard her footsteps leaving and turned to lean against the door. The only thing waiting for him though was Dante's smug grin as he stared back at him.

"You are hopeless!" Dante said as he tried to stretch his arms, but stopped partway so as not to pull at Vergil who looked peeved as it was. "Damn Maurice. What could've been so important? Oh well..."

Dante bent down, lifted his foot and started taking off his boots.

"I don't recall giving you permission to get so comfortable."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? We're stuck here for the night."

Vergil didn't reply to this. Of course they were STUCK. AGAIN. Because of who? DANTE!

"Why must you always make such reckless decisions? How many times must I pay for your stupidity?" Vergil asked as he watched his twin take off his boots.

"Hey, you're the one who keeps starting shit with me. There I was, simply looking for a paying client and you had to blow into town and pick a fight with me. Do you ever realize you're always the one to begin the fights?"

"HA!" Vergil laughed as he went to kick off his own boots. "If we're going down that road, who is it who antagonizes me into acting?! You and that big mouth of yours. Do you even have a filter for your word vomit?"

"Filter? You mean being so uptight you can't even say what's on your mind?" Dante laughed as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Vergil growled.

"Going to sleep. If you haven't noticed, today wasn't exactly peaches and cream." Dante yawned.

"That is MY bed. You sleep on the floor." Vergil stated as he pulled Dante ass over head off the bed. He sat on it himself with his arm out to give slack between the chain. Dante sat up rubbing his back as he squinted at Vergil.

"How comfortable is it going to be with me sleeping down here for your arm?" Dante snapped as he watched Vergil loosen the top button on his vest.

"More comfortable than you rolling all over me while I'm sleeping."

"You know that won't happen. It's engrained in our psyche, didn't you know that?"

"Did I knock something loose?" Vergil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never ONCE rolled onto you when we were kids, did I? Even now I tend to stay on one side of the bed all night long. It's freaky," he continued as he moved to crawl up next to Vergil, who immediately shoved him back to the floor. "Come on! I'm tired!"

"Then go to bed." Vergil threw a pillow down on the floor. "Be thankful you get that much."

"Ok, hold up one sec. We'll do rock, paper, scissors."

"Goodnight."

"You're only wimping out on me because you KNOW I'll win. Like always."

"No, I'm stopping it here because you're trying to con me into this childish game in hopes you'll win." Vergil said as he finally lay down on the bed, turning on his side and forcing Dante forward on his knees.

"I will sing to you ALL night if you don't agree to let me sleep up there." Dante snapped maniacally leaning down to hiss it in Vergil's ear.

"Just you try it..."

* * *

Dante sat on the floor with his shoulders against the side of the bed, bobbing his head back and forth to the techno beat he had in his head. His one arm slung up to accommodate Vergil, who was still lying on his side wide awake even after ten minutes. Ten excruciating minutes of Dante singing...

"I have a blue house with a blue window.

Blue is the color of all that I wear.

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.

Blue are the people here that walk around,

Blue like my Corvette, it's standing outside.

Blue are the words I say and what I think.

Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue, da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di..."

"All right already!" Vergil snapped turning over to wrap the chain around Dante's throat. He however anticipated Vergil would retaliate sooner or later and grabbed Vergil's wrist, flipping him over his shoulder to sprawl on his back on the floor before him.

"You admit defeat?" Dante asked as he looked down at Vergil who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Never," he responded in an angry hiss.

"Yo listen up here's a story about a little guy that lives in a blue..." Dante continued bobbing his head in time with the music in his mind. His arms going in and out in a rap type fashion.

"OK! Fine, just shut up already!"

"Awww, Verge. Why so _blue_?"

Vergil turned onto his stomach to get up and attack Dante, but Dante moved up and began bouncing on the bed.

"Just like old times, eh Verge?"

Vergil grabbed the pillow Dante had left on the floor and swiped it at Dante's legs, taking them out from under him. Dante bounced down on the bed with a smirk.

"You wanna have a pillow fight?"

"NO! Now stay on your side. A single breath in the wrong direction and I will not worry about carrying your dead carcass around with me until I get these off." Vergil growled bad tempered as he tossed the pillow at Dante and crawled onto the bed. He elbowed Dante to try and get comfortable and hated to admit his twin had been right. It was a lot more comfortable with Dante on an equal height to him.

The two huffed almost instantaneously. Their breathing hitched when they realized it matched the other. Vergil held his breath to try and get his out of sync with Dante's.

"I feel like we should be telling ghost stories or something. Like when we were kids." Dante chimed as he looked up at the ceiling. He let grump ass have the blanket, because he usually would just push it off while sleeping anyway. Vergil had been the same as kids too, but it seemed to Dante he used it now to prevent any of his younger half rubbing off on him. HA!

"Go to sleep." Vergil mumbled as he turned inwards to curl in a fetal position with his fists curled in balls to hide his face. Dante, whose arms were up under his head slightly lopsided, couldn't help but smirk as he looked at his "big brother". Even in sleep he closed himself off!

"You afraid to reminisce with me Verge?" Dante yawned, himself turning inward to sleep on his side. Vergil didn't validate the question by answering it at all. He was tired too, surprisingly so and the drone of Dante's breathing next to him seemed to be making it worse. He couldn't help but recall that he used to fall asleep to the hum of both Dante and his mother's breathing. So much so that he couldn't sleep without it. That and the sound of his mother's heartbeat when she would cradle him close to her. He scorned her, and yet he couldn't remember hearing anything as beautiful as the sound of her heart beat as he slept. He tried to push the thoughts away, concentrating instead on what he would do once he was free of Dante again.

At this though he felt something tickle his nose and opened a bleary eye to see his twin curled up close, their shackled wrists side by side with palms up. It was Dante's hair that kept pushing itself at his nose every time he breathed out. Vergil stared at Dante, considered waking him, and ultimately decided he was too tired to care. He adjusted, rubbing his face into his pillow. At the very edge of sleep he felt someone take hold of his pinky finger.

Vergil was surprised when he began to wake to find he had actually slept. Typically he would wake after about and hour and either lay awake, or get up and do something. He felt oddly refreshed though, well slept in, and comfortable. _Odd..._

He went to stretch and found his arm restricted, suddenly remembering the shackle at his wrist. Instead he went to stretch his only available one before looking for Dante. He realized two things at the same time. First, his once free wrist was now bound. And second, Dante was sitting shackle free on a chair at the end of the bed...grinning at him!

"Good morning Verge. Sleep well?" Dante asked as he leaned forward onto the backwards chair. His arms were sitting on the back of the chair, obscuring his smile, but making his playful eyes stick out even more. Vergil felt his stomach drop out as he realized BOTH shackles were on his wrists, confining him to the bed.

"What is this?!" He hissed angrily.

"This? This is called revenge my brother."

"I thought THIS," he rattled the cuff at his one wrist. "was your revenge!"

"Well, it was part of it. But somehow it just didn't seem fitting in comparison to what you did to me. So let's just say there were two parts to my scheme. Yesterdays, and todays." He smirked. "Oh, and did you notice? The cuffs I came into town with, the ones now around your wrist are NOT the same ones that bound us in that dungeon..."

Vergil looked up, but it wouldn't have made a difference. He never had a chance to look at the cuffs they wore because they were up and behind him. Even when he freed himself he never bothered to look back at them. His eyes went defiantly back to Dante's. He was not going to give him the satisfaction of showing fear or curiosity.

"In FACT. These cuffs are special. Only the one who originally put them on can remove them. In other words, only -I- can. Which means…?" Dante offered forward to Vergil.

"...you could've removed these at any time yesterday?! I'll KILL you!" Vergil snarled as he thrashed against his bindings. "What game are you trying to play?"

"No game, at least not for me. My fun ends here when I walk out of that door and leave you just as helpless as you left me." Dante grinned at him. It had all been a part of his much bigger plan. The ladies to both humiliate and bring Vergil to Dante. The handcuffs to force Vergil into following after Dante, who would lead him to the only safe house he knew of. Maurice, who was conveniently "out of town".

"You do what you need to Dante, but I'm going out of town till you two clear out. I don't want to see how Vergil reacts to this..." Maurice had said nervously, deciding a vacation with his wife would be good for his health about now.

Even his feigning a phobia of women came down to Dante creating the red spots on his arm himself and conveniently hiding them until they were needed. Combine that with some first rate acting, and viola! He had made Vergil kiss a girl!

"Something is missing though... An 8 legged companion maybe?" Dante said thoughtfully as he looked around the room. "Lucky for you I couldn't find one single spider, and even so you don't seem to dislike them. However..."

Dante reached forward onto the bed and took hold of the sheet that had been covering Vergil. Odd he hadn't noticed it till then. Dante gave a yank and to Vergil's horror he was stark naked beneath.

"WHAT?!"

"You have a pleasant stay Vergil." Dante quipped tossing the sheet in a corner. "I've asked a friend to drop by and check on you later. As for me I have an early morning date with Emi. Heh, well YOU do but she won't know the difference." He smirked happily as he stood and stretched. "It's like Christmas and my birthday all at the same time."

"Dante, get BACK here and undo these things NOW!" Vergil growled.

"Don't worry Verge; I'm sure you'll break through the headboard eventually. If you feel like apologizing you'll know where to find me." Dante said as he stood halfway in the door halfway out. "I'd be curious to see how long your pride can hold out before you beg me to take those off... Say hi to Big Bertha for me when she comes!"

Dante turned and closed the door, which barely muffled Vergil's protesting shouts and attempts to break himself free.

Dante stood outside the door, taking in Vergil's cries like sweet, sweet music. He heard footsteps to his left and turned to see Emma walking towards him.

"How long you think it'll take for him to escape Dante?" Emma asked as she looked at him nervously. He smirked down at his pretty accomplice and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"If there is such thing as karma, I'd say about two hours."


End file.
